My Own Justice
by oOLittle OneOo
Summary: What if, instead of becoming a pirate, Garp had managed to turned Luffy into a Marine? Already a Commodore at the age of 17, Luffy is the youngest Marine to reach the rank of Commodore yet. Sailing around the world's Oceans, follow Luffy as he follows his own sense of Justice and condemns Pirates and Marines alike.
1. Chapter 1 Shell Town

Hey Guys,  
This is my first time Publishing something on Fanfic so forgive me if it looks a little wierd...

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece... I wish I did but it belongs to Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

The clatter of feet sounded throughout the silent hallway as the young Marine ran towards the roof hatch. Once he burst through he paused a moment to catch his breath before running up to the officer he was looking for.

"Sir! A ship has been sighted in the harbour! It's one of ours Sir and they are requesting to dock!" he said saluting to the man's back. "Which ship?" he growled. The young Marine gulped, "Sir... it's the _Freedom Fighter_."

The officer stiffened and growled through his Iron jaw, "It seems we have no choice but to let them dock then... Give them Dock 4. NOW!" he yelled at the young Marine who flinched and quickly ran off with a 'Yes Sir'.

* * *

Inky dark eyes gazed silently at the horizon before looking down onto the deck, the straw hat atop his head shading his eyes. The crew were already scrambling around the deck preparing to dock in Shell Town's small harbour, but he smiled gently as he watched the young boy; Coby, who they had picked up along the way, attempting to help.

A gentle wind blew from the north and the coat hanging over his shoulders fluttered gently. Luffy sighed heavily and walked over to the railings of the large ship.

A set of footsteps approached as Luffy gazed at the horizon again. "Kiyoshi, what are our orders?" Papers rustled and soon Luffy's second in command handed him a sheet of paper with the Marine insignia printed in the corner.

He read through the document silently then sighed, "Routine Visit... in other words; Gramps dumping his work on us." He muttered.

He passed the paper back to his friend and gently took his straw hat off his head and ran a hand through his messy hair. Kiyoshi noticed Luffy's agitation and leaned on the railing next to Luffy, "What's bothering you? You've been acting strange ever since we picked up that boy Coby." He said looking at the waves. Luffy put his hat back on and frowned. "Nothing, I just have a bad feeling about this town..."

Kiyoshi frowned; Luffy's instincts were nothing to be doubted, they had saved the entire crew on many occasions.

He shuffled around the papers in his hand then passed Luffy a different sheet of paper. "This base is under the command of Capitan "Axe Hand" Morgan. Morgan is the man who killed the notorious Kuro of a Thousand Plans; Capitan of the Black Cat Pirates." He said.

"His reputation is clean but there have been rumours that he has become power greedy; that being the reason for the inspection, or as we're calling it; Routine Visit." He said bluntly. Luffy laughed lightly and nodded when he finished reading. "Ok then. First things first... find a meat stand then find the base." he gave Kiyoshi one of his trademark grins before walking down onto the main deck, laughing as he went.

Kiyoshi smirked slightly before shaking his head and following after Luffy. The ship had docked and Luffy called Coby over.

The boy rushed over and saluted, "Yes Sir?" he asked formally making Luffy raise an eyebrow; "Hey now... you're not a marine yet ya know. Besides saluting is over rated so put down that arm." He said. Coby stared at him for a moment before swiftly lowering his arm. "Y-Yes Sir!" he stuttered.

Luffy chucked, "Stop with the 'Sir' already! Reminds me too much of Ji-san..." he muttered glumly.

Kiyoshi frowned as he saw Luffy's shoulders tense and swiftly walked over. "It's time to go. There are some men waiting on the shore to escort us to the Base." He said. Luffy nodded, "Ok then, time to go." He said heading towards the ramp. "You coming Coby?" he yelled over his shoulders.

Kiyoshi grinned when he looked behind him, Coby was still standing in the middle of the deck staring at Luffy's back. "Hurry up, or do you want to get left behind?" he asked the boy. Coby quickly ran to catch up to the pair as they headed down the ramp.

* * *

The two marines standing on duty at the gates both stood to attention before saluting as five figures came walking up the road.

Two of them they knew to be fellow marines from their base but one of the unknown men seemed to be a young boy. It was the last two that caught their attention though. Both were no doubt officers but the intimidating aura surrounding them implied they were much more than just that. As they passed without a word, of the officers gave them a weak smile before walking on.

Intrigued, one of the marines let his gaze follow the officers back. It only took him a few moments to notice what had seemed so different about the man as he spotted the Kanji that had been sewn into the man's coat.

"I wonder who that was? Must have been pretty important though, considering that they are going to visit Capitan Morgan." mumbled his partner.

The Marine gaped at him. "Are you telling me you don't know who that is!" he hissed. The man shrugged, "Am I supposed to?" he asked.

The marine sighed, "Didn't you notice anything weird about that officer's coat? All high ranking officers have a coat that says 'Justice' right." He said looking at the other. "Of course, everyone knows that!" grumbled the man. "Well, look at that officer's coat again. What do you see?" he said pointing at the officers back as he was about to walk into the building.

The marine squinted his eyes and a moment later he gasped as well. "What the...! It says 'Freedom'! I thought all officers had 'Justice' on their coats!" he said.

The marine smirked. "Only one marine in the whole world has that printed on his back. Commodore Monkey D, Luffy!"

* * *

"Commodore D. Monkey sir, may I introduce Capitan Morgan; the head of Shell Town's Marine Head Quarters." said the young Marine opening the doors to a large office and saluting.

Capitan Morgan rose from his seat and bowed his head slightly. "Welcome Commodore. We weren't expecting you." He said gruffly. Luffy smiled and sat down in the seat in front of the desk and Kiyoshi and Coby took positions either side of him.

"You have no need to worry, Captain. This is simply a Routine Inspection." He said crossing his arms across his chest. Morgan sat back down and placed his 'Axe Hand' on the large desk.

"So, what do you need to know?" he grumbled through his iron jaw. Luffy's smile dropped, "I heard from some of the locals that the bounty hunter Roronoa Zoro was arrested for slaughtering a wolf that had attempted to maul a young girl.

"The wolf in question belonged to your son, I believe, and it was your son that made the arrest in your name. But I don't believe that your son is an officer, or part of the marines for that matter." said Luffy in total seriousness. "Under law of the Marines... your son, no matter how privileged, is not authorised to make such arrests." He said raising his head.

Capitan Morgan growled, "The affairs of my son are no concern on mine. He is a good for nothing brat that waves my name around to get what he wants." Morgan frowned and leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly the door burst open and a loud sigh broke the rooms tense atmosphere.

"Man... that bounty hunter sure is persistent. I didn't think he'd last for a full month. He's no fun anymore; I'll probably just execute him tomorrow, who cares about..." The man who walked in had finally opened his eyes and seen that his father wasn't the only one in the room. He snorted, "Who are these losers?" muttered Helmeppo.

Kiyoshi frowned and Coby shouted at him, "Who are you calling a looser! Do you have any idea who this is!" he yelled.

Helmeppo gaped at him, "How dare you speak to me like that? I am the first and only son of Captain 'Axe Hand' Morgan!" While Helmeppo had his short rant, Luffy had stood from his seat "So you are Helmeppo... Would you care to finish what you were about to say just a moment ago?" he muttered letting his Straw Hat shadow his eyes.

"Hmff, you can watch if you want; I'm going to execute that swordsman tomorrow. This month will end in three days any by the rate that swordsman is going he's going to win the bet. I can't be bothered to wait that long..." he muttered waving a hand dismissively.

"What bet might that be?" said Luffy sounding as if he were interested. Kiyoshi's eyes flickered to the Commodore and his fists tightened, unsure whether Luffy was really interested or if this was just a hoax to get information out of the boy. "I made a bet with the swordsman saying if he survived a full month tied to that post out there, then I will let him and that family live. If he doesn't then I get to kill both." said Helmeppo grinning deviously.

Luffy smirked. "Bring me to him." He muttered. Helmeppo paused and then laughed. "Sure, sure!" he said waving a hand dismissively, "He's down in the courtyard. I always knew you officers were the kind to gloat!" he laughed.

* * *

Just as Helmeppo had said, the Pirate Hunter was tied to an execution post in the middle of the courtyard. Luffy stood alone with Helmeppo at the gates as one of the marines nearby unlocked the gate and let them both inside. Helmeppo grinned widely and walked up to the Swordsman laughing as he went. "Ha, not feeling so good now are we?" he said coming to a stop in front of him. "Shut up idiot-son... I still have three day's left then I can go free..." muttered Zoro.

Helmeppo stumbled back a few steps in shock before frowning and kicking Zoro in the guts. "How dare you talk to me like that? I am...!"

"Helmeppo! That's enough... leave us." said Luffy glaring at the boy from under his straw hat. Helmeppo shivered slightly and turned to face Luffy. "Who said you can order me round? I am Captain Axe-Hand Morgan's son!" he said outraged.

Luffy continued to stare at Helmeppo while walking forward, "And I am Commodore Monkey D. Luffy. I have the full authority to strip your father of his rank. If I do so then your family will no longer have any influence over this island. Now leave us!" he muttered stopping right in front of Helmeppo who was currently frozen on the spot.

Nodding franticly, Helmeppo practically ran towards the gate and back into the base; most probably to tadle-tail to his father. Luffy chuckled lightly and shook his head before turning towards Zoro.

"You seem to have caught yourself in a bit of trouble here." He sighed.

Zoro looked up and slowly took in the appearance of this newcomer. Instead of the formal wear that most officers wore under their coats, Luffy was wearing what appeared to be a blood red dress shirt, a black vest and long black pants with a white sash hanging around his hips as a belt. Zoro looked down at the man's feet and raised an eyebrow; Sandals...?

Trying his best not to chuckle, Zoro raised his head again to look up at Luffy. Apparently this Marine was a Commodore but he looked about a quarter of the age of all the other old geezers he had heard of that claimed to be Commodore's themselves. Although, he had to admit that the straw-hat resting on the man's head the absolute strangest feature.

Zoro sighed, "What would you know? Now get lost; I'm trying to sleep." Settling back down again Zoro closed his eyes but noticed that the shadow above him still hadn't left.

"I know that you are the famous Pirate Hunter Zoro that everyone keeps talking about and I know that they say you are a demon who had disguised himself in human flesh. I know that you saved that young girl from Helmeppo's pet wolf and I also know about your deal with Helmeppo." He murmured.

"But most importantly, I know that Helmeppo doesn't intend to keep that deal." Zoro's eyes opened and flew up to look at Luffy's face. "What!" he hissed. Luffy nodded, "He plans to execute you and that young family tomorrow." Zoro glared up at Luffy, his bandana shading his eyes from the harsh sun.

"How do I know you're not lying?" he mumbled mainly to himself. Luffy sighed before grabbing onto his straw hat and lifting it from his head while he crouched down in front of the pirate hunter.

"This hat was given to me by someone very special," he said turning it over in his hands. "He took it off his head and told me, 'This world is slowly crumbling under the power of the World Government. They are doing more and more evil under the name of justice.'

"Then when he pressed this hat onto my head he told me to follow my own sense of Justice, no matter what anyone else said." He said smiling gently.

He then raised his hand and placed the straw hat safely back onto his head. "I live by what he told me; that's how you will know I'm not lying." His smile morphed into a frown. "What Helmeppo is doing is wrong."

"I talked to the little girl who had been attacked. She told me she came to visit you; brought her very first rice-balls along with her to give to you." Zoro's eyes widened and he looked up at Luffy, "Is she ok? Helmeppo had her thrown over the wall."

Luffy smiled gently and nodded. "Nothing to serious: just a few bruises." Zoro nodded and sighed in relief. Eying Zoro for a few more seconds Luffy sighed and stood up, "I've decided: I'm going to get you out of here." He said looking up at the marine base tower.

Zoro stared at him, "What... why?" he asked. Luffy turned around to face him with a harsh frown. "Because this is not justice."


	2. Chapter 2 Battle for Justice

Hey Again, I hope you guys enjoyed the first Chapter becuase here's the second!

Just a Warning, I got a lot of the text in this Chapter fro the Manga, and the Characters (especially Luffy) my seem a little OC. But Kiyoshi os mine to begin with so dont worry about him...

Disclamer: I do not own One Piece!

* * *

Kiyoshi watched on as the dozens of Marines laboured away while trying to lift the giant statue of Morgan. "Ok! Steady! Stand it up!" yelled Morgan. Frowning slightly he tried to imagine how Luffy would react if he saw this power hungry fool right now...

Not too well he concluded.

Thankfully Coby wasn't here to witness this disgrace; he had gone down to the courtyard to try and find Luffy.

He had been following the Commodore like a puppy ever since he had been saved from Iron Mace Alvidia. It was funny really; Luffy had gone out for the afternoon in a dingy, and then come back with Coby... without the dingy.

He had also said something about a whirlpool and a barrel in there somewhere but he had long since learned to ignore the antics of the Commodore. That's just how Luffy was. Kiyoshi frowned and raised his head when some commotion started between Helmeppo and Morgan.

"Father! Why aren't you doing anything about that Marine! Even you have never yelled at me!" yelled Helmeppo. Morgan frowned and put his cigar back in his mouth, "Do you know why I never yelled at you?"

"Because I'm you beloved S-"

"I'll tell you why..." said Morgan slowly standing up. "IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT SON NOT EVEN WORTH YELLING AT!" he shouted punching Helmeppo right in the nose sending him flying backwards.

"Why should I fight you battles? You're big enough to wipe your bottom..." he said putting a hand on his Axe-hand. "I don't mind you using my status... But I only lay a hand on people who defy ME." He said slowly marching up to Helmeppo.

"Don't fool yourself... YOU are not the great one! I am great! I am the GREAT ONE!" he yelled in Helmeppo's face. By this point Helmeppo had tears running down his cheeks and his knees were rattling showing everyone just how afraid he was.

Morgan then turned his back and began conversation as if nothing had happened. "I heard a little mouse snuck into my parade ground."

Helmeppo nodded, "The little girl? I dealt with her. I-"

"So you killed her." He asked chewing his cigar. Helmeppo's eyes bulged out of his head. "What! No... I, uh... She was just a little girl and I..." he stuttered. "She didn't even know what she was doing..." he reasoned.

Morgan spun on the spot and pointed to a nearby Lieutenant. "YOU! Find her and kill her!" he yelled. The Lieutenant took a step back in shock, "Huh!"

"Child or not, ANYONE who defies me must suffer the penalty!" said Morgan raising his Axe-hand. "But Captain, she's just a little girl... I wouldn't obey such a cruel order!" he said.

Captain Morgan turned on him, "Oh, wouldn't you? You are a Lieutenant in the Marines aren't you? And I- A Captain- Am your superior officer, am I not?" he asked walking towards the Lieutenant with his axe slightly raised.

The Lieutenant gulped, "Uh... yes sir..."

"THEN YOU ARE DUTY-BOUND TO OBEY ME! IF I SAY KILL HER THEN YOU KILL HER!" he yelled. The Lieutenant yelled right back. "I... I won't murder a little girl!"

Suddenly Morgan raised his axe over his head and slashed the Lieutenant across the chest, "MUTINY!" he yelled. The Lieutenant let off a gurgled cry and fell to the floor. Kiyoshi jumped to his feet and rushed over.

Kneeling at the young Lieutenants side he saw that the man was still breathing. "You go too far Morgan! The Commodore will not forgive the slaughter of one of your own men."

"No matter, the town's people must be taught RESPECT! I'll handle it personally." He said pulling the axe to his chest. "For years I laboured to achieve this rank, and I did it by my own strength... at great personal cost!" he said stroking the back of his axe hand.

"Rank means EVERYTHING in this world, remember that! My rank is the highest rank on this base... which makes me superior to everyone else here..." he said. Kiyoshi felt himself grinding his teeth; there was nothing he could do about Morgan. He was only a Lieutenant himself... under a different command no less.

Where was Luffy when you need him?

"That means everything I do is right! IS THAT CLEAR!" he yelled. The marines on the roof top grimaced and saluted "Yes sir! You are the greatest, sir!" they said.

With his ego shooting through the roof, Morgan commanded that the statue be stood up. "This is a monument to my rank and power! It took years to build but today it is finally complete! Raise my statue! Put it at the highest point of the base as a symbol of my greatness!"

"This statue is like my person! Scratching it will be the same as attacking me!" he yelled.

Suddenly a blast of cold air raced across the rooftop causing even Captain Morgan to stop his rant. Kiyoshi looked towards the doors that lead to the rooftop and felt a deep chill seep down his spine.

This was a bad sign; Luffy was standing in the doorway, his hand still holding the doorknob which was creaking under the strain of his grip. The straw hat on his head had been tipped over his eyes hiding them from view, but if the unnaturally cold air was what anything like Kiyoshi thought it was, Morgan was best off giving way.

Luffy's hand dropped off the doorknob and turned into a tightly clenched fist at his side. "Coby... go help Kiyoshi." He murmured. In the shadows behind him, Coby stared at the scene before quickly spotting Kiyoshi and running over. "Is he still alive!" he asked slightly panicked.

Kiyoshi nodded, "Yeah, but you might want to help me get him under cover. Things are about to get a bit wild...you have a strong stomach right?" he asked as an afterthought. Coby nodded and the two quickly escaped from the roof top and to the infirmary.

Luffy raised his head and stared at Morgan. "You call this Justice?" he murmured.

Before Morgan could respond, a sudden shock wave pulsed across the roof and the ropes holding the statue at an angle snapped while some of the weaker marines fell down unconscious. Before the statue could hit the ground a blur shot across the rooftop and the statue shattered.

Morgan's jaw dropped and the cigar fell from his mouth. "BRING ME HIS HEART ON A PLATTER!" he screamed as he recovered from shock. The armed marines hesitated but when they saw Morgan they ran forward with a battle cry.

"You men stand down!" said Luffy waving a hand in their direction. "This is not your fight. Nor is it your duty to obey Captain Morgan anymore." He said glaring up at Morgan who was standing slack jawed and staring at Luffy. "Under Marine Law, any man found guilty of knowingly harming his own men or harassing the city they are stationed at, will be given a fair trial before being sent to Impel Down." Luffy began to walk forwards towards Morgan.

"Captain Morgan. You are to be stripped of all rank and imprisoned here until the next marine vessel harbours in Shell Town. Then you are to be taken to the judicial island to be judged for your crimes." said Luffy coming to a stop just in front of Morgan.

Morgan seethed and he raised his axe-hand above him ready to strike down at Luffy, "INSOLENCE!" he screamed only to strike down at thin air. Luffy was nowhere in sight and this was making the Captain nervous.

"Morgan, let me teach you a very important lesson that was once taught to me..." Morgan flinched and spun around violently, searching for Luffy who's voice seemed to ghost out of thin air.

"Where are you! Show yourself coward!" he roared, hacking at the air around him with his axe-hand. "To make people respect you, you must respect them first. It doesn't matter who they are: Marines, Everyday Citizens... even Mermen and Pirates. Respect them, and they will help you rise into greatness."

"What are you raving on about! The only thing at matters in this world is power! The more power you have, the more the people should fear you and therefore the more they should respect you!" He crowed triumphantly. Turning around for another rant, Morgan spotted Luffy standing behind him, arms crossed over his chest and a deep frown etched into his childlike features.

"You're wrong Captain... The only time any person should fear another, is when they have wronged the other in a way that cannot be forgiven."

Suddenly Morgan fell to his knees, and invisible force pushing him down into the paved floors of the rooftop. "And you have done something that I can never forgive... therefore _Captain..."_ he spat staring down at Morgan in disgust.

"You have been given a one way ticket into Impel Down with no refund. If I ever hear your name again... then pray I'm merciful." Luffy grabbed the incapacitated ex-Capitan by the scruff of his suit.

"Captain Morgan, you are under arrest." He murmured before striking Morgan with a blast of Haki, causing the man to slump to the floor unconscious. Turning around to face the remainder of Morgan's soldiers he pointed to two of them, "You two, find some restraints and then help me take this... _murderer_ down to the brig."

After a few moments of silence, the entire marine corp. began to cheer. "Three cheers for the Commodore! He's defeated Morgan!" Luffy smiled softly as Morgan's Second in Command walked up to him. "Thank you Sir. I don't know how we could ever repay you..." he said, bowing lowly. Luffy pulled the man out of his bow and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to. I apologise for letting this go on for so long, I would have come sooner if I had known." He said picking his hat off the top of his head and dusting it off before forcing a smile. "Freedom is a right, not a privilege. Everyone deserves to live their life the way the wish to." He said heading to the stairwell.


	3. Chapter 3 Heading Back Home

I'm Baaack!

Hey Everyone, sorry it took so long its been kinda hectic lately in school trying to catch up.  
I was in Germany for a while and didn't have any access to my files there. (Start crying in a corner).

But anyway, I'm back up and running now.  
Hope you enjoy ths next chapter.

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! They actually really helped me get back on my feet.

And ACTION!

* * *

"Uh, thanks for the meal. I really needed that one." said Zoro awkwardly as he set down his own plate and watched on as the pile of dished beside him continue to grow at a phenomenal rate.

"No problem!" came a voice from behind the dishes. Leaning around the pile, Zoro raised an eyebrow at the supposed Commodore who, at this point in time, seemed more like the teen he was meant to be.

"So Zoro-san, where are you headed?" asked Kiyoshi cheerfully, happy to see that his friend was back to normal. "Please, just Zoro." He said scratching the back of his head, "Well, I don't even know where I am to begin with not to mention where I'll be going." He muttered.

"Are you lost Zoro-san?!" asked Coby, somewhat surprised. Luffy's voice drifted up from behind his pile of dishes. "He prefers to call it directionally challenged; I told him to meet me at the entrance of the base. Somehow he managed to go right past them seeing as I found him wondering around the docks..."

"No one asked you!" barked Zoro only to hear Luffy laughing brightly. Even Kiyoshi and Coby could be heard chuckling a little. "So how did you end up here then Zoro?" asked the Lieutenant beside him. "Well, I followed a pirate out to sea. But I couldn't find my way back to my village. So I made the best of things around here and went after pirates who were in the area; I had to earn money somehow." Said Zoro

"So you did get lost." commented Luffy.

"You don't have to put it like that!"

As the other three at the table began to laugh once more, one of Luffy's Marines came into the bar. "Luffy-san, Vice-Admiral Garp is on the phone." He said holding out a mini-DenDen Mushi for the Commodore. "Aww, I was just having fun too." Pouted Luffy taking the bone of meat out of his mouth and standing up, "Sorry everyone; I'll probably be onboard _Freedom_ for the rest of the night if you need me."

Just as Luffy was leaving the bar he quickly turned back around. "Oh! Zoro! You should come back with us! Or at least let us give you lift to wherever you're going." He called back through the door.

Zoro looked up, surprise written across his face. "Is he serious?" he asked Kiyoshi who was now staking up the last of the plates. Kiyoshi sighed and nodded his head, "That's the Commodore for you; always the spontaneous, loud-mouthed brat." He said smiling brightly now.

"Welcome to the family Zoro."

* * *

Next morning Zoro stepped onboard the _Freedom Fighter_ only to find the deck a scurry of movement.

"Good morning Zoro!" called Kiyoshi from the quarterdeck, waving him over. "Have a good night?" he asked once Zoro had arrived by his side. "Uh just Zoro is fine." said Zoro. "Yeah, I guess. What's going on?" he asked watching the men scurrying around the deck, spotting Coby coiling up some ropes. "We've been called back to G1 by the boss." said Luffy approaching the pair and leaning against the railing. "Apparently the New world is causing chaos without us around. I suspect that Ji-san also blackmailed him into bringing me back so he would have less work to do." He murmured casually.

"So what do you say Zoro? You coming with us?" he asked turning towards Zoro with a friendly smile on his face. Zoro gazed down at the deck for a moment, "I hope you know I don't like freeloading." He said as Luffy started laughing in delight. "I thought you'd say that. You don't seem the marine type so I was thinking something along the lines of 'bodyguard'." He said loosely wish a cheeky glint in his eyes. "You'll be payed annually of course. And food and lodgings will be provided as well as anything else you may need." He said eyeing the two bland swords hanging off Zoro's waist. "First things first being a new set of swords. Did you brings these from you're dojo?" he asked seeing the chips in the blades.

Zoro shrugged, "I didn't have any others at the time or the money to buy new ones." Luffy hummed, "Well that will be the least of your worries now." He said.

"Oi hold on! How'd you know I came from a dojo!" barked Zoro. Luffy just smiled, "Lucky guess?"

Zoro turned to Kiyoshi. "Don't ask me. He just seems to know things. We all but it down to being a quirk of the D's." he said calmly, laying a hand on the helm and beginning to steer the large vessel out to sea.

"Alright everyone, lets cast off! It's time to go home!" cheered Luffy which caused the crew to cry out with glee.

* * *

Not even three days had passed, but Zoro was officially exhausted. "Tell me again why I decided to step onto the same ship as Luffy." Flat panned Zoro leaning heavily on his hand. To put it lightly the ship was a madhouse. It was like being at a 24hour long circus that played every day of the week.

At the current moment Luffy had challenged each member of his crew to a thumb war. He hadn't lost so far. Apparently Luffy made a new challenge each week and anyone could challenge his at any time, even during the middle of the night if they wanted to do so. But then again, according to Coby, last week's challenge was a staring contest.

"Commodore! Code dog!"

The cry sent everyone into action, Luffy was climbing up the mainmast in record time only to climb down panicking. "Ahh! Whatarewegoingtodo, whatarewegoingtodo, whatarewegoingtodo! KIYOSHI HIDE ME!" begged Luffy grovelling at his second in commands feet.

Zoro and Coby stared at the Commodore in shock.

"Get up Luffy, it's not the end of the world. Is this the fastest ship in the Grandline or isn't it?" He said calmly. Luffy paused then, seeming to have an eureka moment, jumped to his feet. "Pakkun! Get the boosters warmed up! We're going to make a jump!" he yelled running up to the quarterdeck. A bandanna waring marine quickly disappeared below deck and everyone began tying a lifeline around their waist.

"Coby, Zoro! Find a free line and tie on tight! This is going to get bumpy!" yelled Kiyoshi from his spot behind the helm. The two looked at each other before sprinting to a pair of free lines by the mainmast just in time to spot another Marine vessel heading in their direction.

"Hey Luffy! There's a marine ship over there shouldn't we tell them about Morgan?" called Zoro. "No way man!" said one of the men nearby. "That's Luffy-san's grandfather! He's absolutely crazy if firing cannonballs with your hands at your grandson then punching them through a wall and calling it 'love' is any indication!" Zoro sweat dropped.

"Are we ready Pakkun!?" yelled Luffy only a moment later.

"Ready when you are Commodore!"

"Then let's get out of here!"

The next thing they knew, the _Freedom Fighter _was sent shooting into the air, towards the open ocean.

"WHAHOOOO! cried Luffy laughing as the wind licked his face. "Come on everyone! Time for a song!"

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakase namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta_

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretacha yuku zo, umi no kagiri_

_Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi watteku  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_

_Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukarerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi_

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_

Even as the ship landed safely back into the water, the entire crew continued to sing and soon, even Zoro and Coby joined in as well. Funnily the rest of the night was spent celebrating. For what Zoro had no idea but as long as the booze kept flowing he was happy.

* * *

And CUT!

Thank you for reading with Little One,  
we hope you enjoyed your read and hope that you'll be reading with us again soon.

...Moving on  
Please review and tell be what you think.

OH! By the way, I am now open to requests.  
Nice doing buisness with you all.


	4. Chapter 4 Big Red Nose

Hello my lovely readers!  
I know you have all been looking forward to this next chapter of My Own Justice so I'll skip all the introductions for you.

Here it is! (P.S: Don't forget to review! It is really encouragign to see that people like the story! :) )

Disclaimer: You all know what goes here so do I really have to say it?

* * *

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" cried Luffy emerging from below deck and making his way up to the quarter deck followed by choruses of 'good morning Commodore'. Zoro cracked an eye open from where he was leaning back against the rail having his mid-morning snooze. "Morning. I wanted to ask you a few questions about this 'body guarding' business. You are clearly strong enough to look after yourself so why do you need me?"

Luffy looked surprised, "How else am I supposed to keep you around without making you a marine?"

"Besides the body guarding is just to keep the books happy. You can just do as you like really..." he smiled, "That is unless you'd like to leave? I'd hate to keep you against your own will!" he said sounding somewhat panicked.

"No, no! Nothing like that!" rushed Zoro seeing what could almost be tears gathering in the corners of the teens eyes. He didn't know how to deal with crying people at all, just see how he reacted when Kunia started crying all those years ago!

"I was just wondering that's all!"

"Oh! Ok then!" said Luffy, his emotions changing drastically as he practically skipped over to the helm.

Zoro sighed in relief then looked up as a shadow passed over him. "I see you've understood the somewhat childish side of the Commodore then." smiled Kiyoshi, walking up the stairs towards Zoro.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "I guess. Is he always like this? I know I've been here almost a week now but I thought it was just a phase." He said.

"No, he's always like this now. He's brightened up since... well, since then. Sometimes it takes a while to get used to." He said taking a seat next to Zoro. "I was shocked at first too. I actually despised him for it when we first met, but then he saved my life and that all changed. This crew is his family and he treats us that way."

Zoro looked out to where Luffy was staring out across the open ocean with a large smile threatening to split his face. "You said he's brightened up. What was he like before?"

Kiyoshi frowned and pushed some of his long brown hair out of his face. "Let's just say he used to be quite dark. His grandfather, Vice Admiral Garp trained him personally; what his grandfather did to him wasn't exactly humane. You've heard of Impel Down I assume?"

Zoro nodded, "The maximum-security prison that belongs to the World Government? I've hear stories about it but I didn't really believe them."

Kiyoshi grimaced, "Well according to the rumours, the Vice Admiral had locked Luffy deep within the prison for two weeks for 'experience'. Knowing Garp, I believe it. Apparently Luffy wasn't the same when he left. He's getting better though." said the brown haired lieutenant getting to his feet.

The two turned to the main deck as they hear a round of laughter. Wondering over to the rail, they saw that Luffy had migrated down to the Main deck and one of the crew had challenged Luffy to the next round of thumb wars.

"So... why these challenges?" asked Zoro after the two had watched a couple rounds of thumb wars. "They were Luffy's idea. Keeps things a bit more entertaining I guess. Things can get pretty boring out here."

"I guess I can understand that." He said watching as the crew encouraged both Luffy and the other crew member on while they were locked in the mists of battle. "What was one of the more outrageous ones?" asked Zoro curiously.

Kiyoshi smirked, "You sure you want to know?"

Zoro paused for a few moments then shook his head, "Then on second thoughts maybe not."

Coby suddenly came racing up the stairs and braked to a halt at Kiyoshi's side. "Kiyoshi-san! There is a ship off the starboard bow! It looks like a pirate vessel!" he panted, hands on his knees.

"Pirates you say?" muttered Luffy suddenly appearing by the Lieutenants side.

"Yes sir. Looks that way." said Kiyoshi narrowing his eyes as he scanned the horizon. "Ah, there it is... just like the boy said; five points off the starboard bow. It's docked by an Island by the looks of it. Looks like your old friend Buggy's ship as well." He hummed.

"Buggy hu? I wonder what he's doing out here? Why don't we pay him a visit?" said Luffy smiling slyly.

* * *

"C-captain Buggy, we found the map!'"

"Finally! That map is of far more value to me than you are; it's irreplaceable!" barked the eccentric looking man from is throne.

"What is it a map for sir?" asked Cabaji examining it out of the corner of his eye.

Buggy laughed, "This map, my dear Cabaji, is what's going to make us all famous, let's not forget rich either!"

"This map will lead us straight into the heart of the Grand Line and straight to Raftel where One Piece awaits us!" Crowed Buggy imagining his throne of stone and wood turning into a throne of gold surrounded by the greatest treasure of all time.

"One Piece, hu? Still after things you can't have Buggy?" asked a voice from the shadows.

Buggy snarled. "Shut your gob stranger! Do you even know who I am!?"

"Now now Buggy, that's no way to treat a guest!" chastised the unnervingly familiar voice.

"Straw Hat?! What are you doing here!" cried Buggy before discreetly leaning over to his right hand man Mohji.

"Hide the meat!" he whispered causing the lion tamer to nod and hurry off.

"I thought I'd drop by and see if you were up to no good again. Hope you haven't been throwing any of those 'Buggy Bombs' around." he said as one of Buggy's crews casually covered the cannon nearby with a large sheet.

"Well anyway, seeing as this town is in the state its in, by the look of things, you've been having a bit too much fun, hu?... What happened to you promise to me Rudolf?"

"Rudolf! I don't recall making any promise to the likes of you Straw Hat!" sneered Buggy, crossing his arms over his chest and slouching deeper into his throne.

Luffy smirked, "Is that so? Then why do I recall having a shell that contains a voice recording of that exact promise made by you?" he asked calmly.

"A shell hu? Don't make me laugh!"

Luffy huffed, "Alright then, I'll just have to show you." said Luffy reaching into his coat and pulling out a small shell. "This was a gift from the people of Skypeia; the Island in the clouds. It has the ability to store anything ranging from sounds and smells to the force of a punch. This shell has a recording of your promise to me Buggy." said Luffy rolling the shell around in his hands.

"Here, let me show you;" Luffy smiled and pressed the apex of the shell. What came out next was enough to shock all those nearby.

'_Kiyoshi is an Idiot! ... HEY!'_

A cricket chirped somewhere nearby.

"Oops... wrong one. Hold on a second; I know I have it here somewhere..." muttered Luffy patting down his coat in search of the right shell. "Aha! Here it is! I knew I still had it." Cried Luffy triumphantly pulling a shell out of a mysterious pocket somewhere deep within his coat.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong but I'm very sure this voice is yours Buggy."

'_Alright alright! I promise not to terrorize any civilian islands within the four Blues and stick to the designated pirate islands within the Grand Line! You happy Straw Hat?' _cried Buggy's voice from within the shell.

Buggy gulped and began to chuckle nervously.

"Uhh... well you see Straw Hat, me and my boys here decided to go on holiday here for a while and...-"

"Boss! Boss we got her; the map thief! We caught here trying to sneak back in!" cried one of Buggy's goons dragging in a woman by her arm and throwing her onto the ground.

"You imbecile! I am in the middle of trying to get this Marine off our backs!" yelled Buggy.

"Holiday, hu?"

Buggy sweat dropped.

"Commodore!?" cried the ginger-headed woman in shock.

"Hmm? Oh, Nami! What are you doing here? Last time I was you, you were heading back home!" said Luffy sounding genuinely surprised.

The woman, Nami, lowered her head in shame.

Luffy's face darkened and he clenched his fist. "Arlong?" he hissed.

Nami could only nod.

"Marines! Assemble!" called Luffy. Moments later the bar Buggy had chosen as his base had been surrounded and the marines were pointing their weapons at the pirates gathered.

Kiyoshi appeared at Luffy's side. "Orders sir?"

"Arrest Buggy and his head clowns. Nami comes with us; we're setting sail as soon as these troublemakers are safely onboard. We have a certain fish to fry on Coco Island."

* * *

Dun Dun Dun!

You are probably going to hate me now hu?  
Somebody's in trouble~ hehe

Some people have been asking me whats going to happen with Nezumi and Smoker.  
Well, to be truely honest I think I'm going to have some fun with them... Here's a little bit of a sneakpeek.

* * *

_"Do you gamble often, Captain?" asked Luffy the mousy looking man. "Gamble sir?"_

_"Yes gamble, at least that's how I assume how such a large sum of money may have come into your possession, or am I mistaken?" _

_Nezumi's eyes widened, "Oh gamble! As much as I hate to admit, it has become a sort of hobby of mine. You know how it gets being an officer, all the stress and such." He smiled. _

* * *

Well I hope you have all enjoyed yourselves.  
Oh! I will also be opening a question corver at the ent of every chapter. So if you have any questions ask away!  
I have a question or two for my readers as well.

1. Am I going to fast? (I'm trying to stick with the manga but it's a little harder because Luffy is a marine now not a pirate)  
2. Should Luffy still meet the rtest of the Straw Hat crew? (I can make them meet but I cant get then all to join Luffy... :'( )  
3. What should happen when the world government tries to execute Ace? (I may be thinking too far ahead but I'd like to get other peoples opinions)

Don't forget to review!

Bai Bai!


	5. Chapter 5 Arlong Park

I feel really bad! I haven't updated in AGES!

I'm sorry for such a long wait but everything has been going on at once.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter of My Own Justice! I have used some of the original lines from the Manga- I do not own these!  
Please review, and remember; I own NOTHING! (Only Kiyoshi...)

* * *

Luffy was pissed. That much was clear.

The commodore was marching up and down the deck, eyes shadowed by his hat and fists clenched tightly enough to leave small red crescents in his palms.

"_Nami, the only reason I haven't gone after Arlong is because you made me promise I wouldn't because your island was relying on you. You told me you could handle the situation on your own but you obviously didn't tell me the full details about what's going on at Coco Island." muttered Luffy, staring at the teary eyed girl across from him. _

"_Commodore I-I promised myself that I would free them... but now with that marine bastard helping him... I don't know if I can!"  
_

"Every Marine swore an oath before the Admiral the day they graduated from the academy; they promised to do what's right in the name of the people, for the people. Arlong I can understand; he's hated the humans since the Fisher Tiger incident. A marine though?" Luffy hissed.

"Well Straw Hat, let's put things this way; there is a certain thing I know you don't care for called money and-"

"Not asking you Buggy!" called Luffy marching past the clown.

Buggy scowled, "If you don't want my opinion then stop saying stupid things! The guy's obviously after the money!"

"Buggy, these fresh air conditions are a privilege aboard my ship. Keep talking and I'll have Kiyoshi take you and your clowns below deck and into the brig where you will be chained to the wall of your cell by Seastone cuffs like regulation says you are meant to be on any other marine vessel."

Buggy slouched from where he sat cross legged near the main mast and began to mutter under his breath.

Zoro watched the exchange below with an eyebrow raised in confusion. He'd never seen a Marine act the way Luffy did towards the pirate/clown. He was treating them like a civilian who needed a slap on the wrist and a warning rather than the scheming pirates that they were.

"Confused?" asked Kiyoshi appearing by Zoro's side. "I was too for a while. In Luffy's eyes everyone is equal, be they Pirate, Marine or even Merman. He told you the story about that hat of his I presume?"

Zoro turned away from Luffy and Buggy who were now bickering back and forth like two old women would over a recipe of apple pie. "Yeah he said that someone gave it to him and told him to follow his own sense of justice."

"Did Luffy tell you who it was?"

Zoro paused and shook his head.

"It was a pirate. One of the Yonko to be precise: Red-Haired Shanks."

Zoro stared down at Luffy wide-eyed and glanced back and forth between Kiyoshi and Luffy's hat. "Wait, so you're telling me that it was a pirate who encouraged Luffy to become a marine?"

Kiyoshi chucked, "As crazy as it sounds, yes; it was."

Zoro shook his head. "The longer I'm here, the crazier things seem to get..." he muttered.

"Don't worry about it. You'll get used to it, plus you can always leave if things get a bit too crazy for you." He said before walking off.

Zoro sighed. Maybe he should rename this ship the _Loony Tin_ rather than the _Freedom Fighter_. It would certainly be more fitting.

* * *

_-Somewhere in the North-Western sector of the East Blue-_

"Here you go, this month's cut."

The large wad of cash was placed onto the table with a _fwump_, and the blue-skinned, webbed hand returned to rest on the armrest of an oversized beach lounge.

"Take it."

Across the table, Captain Mezumi of Navy base 16, a mousy looking man with peculiar whiskers, smirked greedily; "Hyik Hyik Hyik... you certainly understand how the world works... Many thanks." He said, immediately stashing the cash somewhere inside his coat.

The Fishman across from him laughed. "Har Har Har! Dont be so formal! Money makes the world go round!" Arlong flashed the marine a toothy grin, "Money is good. It's the only thing a man can truly believe in."

* * *

-_A few days later-_

"Commodore! We're approaching Coco Island!" called the marine at the helm.

"Very well, Pakkun. See if you can signal the Fishmen before they send out any of their men to try and sink us; do not fire upon them on any circumstance!" he warned, walking up towards the helm.

"Listen up boys!" he called across the deck. "We have orders from the Admiral to find out what's going on at Coco Island and to evacuate the surviving villagers from Goza, but we've also received a request from a friend for help!"

"It is my intention to attempt peaceful talks with Arlong and his co-conspirators, but if they refuse to cooperate then it's possible that a fight may break out. I'm not going to ask any of you to risk your lives for me... so I'm giving you all the opportunity now to take the _Freedom Fighter_ back out to sea and return for me in a few days. Any man who chooses to do so, say 'Aye'!"

To Zoro's amazement the crew remained silent, all grinning up at Luffy as if his offer was some sort of joke.

Luffy grinned back at them. "Very well men! Take us to shore Pakkun!"

"There'll be no need for that, _smek_." A voice interrupted from the rails. Luffy frowned and stepped down towards the Fishman lounging on the rails a few feet away.

"Good afternoon... I assume Arlong sent you out here with a parlay, am I correct?"

The Fishman seemed surprised for a moment to be addressed with such formality but quickly nodded. "Arlong asks for a payment of β2 000 000 for safe passage into the harbor. He also warns you not to try any funny business, _smek_; at this moment there is another Fishman stationed right beside your rudder ready to remove it at a moment's notice. Arlong wants to meet with you, _smek._"

Luffy rubbed his chin and sighed. "If those are his terms then I suppose we must abide by them. I will only be sending a three-man party ashore which will include myself. Can I trust that the _Freedom Fighter_ will remain in good hands until my return?"

Once again the Fishman seemed surprised but he quickly smek'd his lips and nodded.

"Good. Kiyoshi! Have the men ready a long boat! I need to go retrieve the funds for our safe passage ashore." said Luffy wandering towards the lower decks.

After a few moment below deck, Luffy, Kiyoshi and Zoro were being lead ashore by a rather peculiar Octopus looking Fishman who introduced himself as Hachi. Luffy had sent Nami ahead of them a few days earlier to avoid any suspicion and it seems the idea had payed off.

As the three arrived in the harbour which had been built into Arlong Park, Zoro couldn't help but gulp upon seeing the multitude of Fishman gathered inside the compound. He'd heard the stories of course but he never thought he'd see one up close, not in the East Blue.

"So you must be the new guy, hu?" smirked Arlong. "Who did you piss off to get sent to this little corner of the East Blue?" he cackled, showing off his razor teeth.

Luffy, unlike Zoro who had begun sweating bullets, simply laughed along with the Fishman, causing both the swordsman and Kiyoshi to glance at him in confusion.

"Haha! The question is who didn't I piss off?!" he grinned.

Arlong eyed the teen. "Hu, you've got guts kid I'll give you that."

"So why did the Navy send a little Human like you out here? You a new guy or something?" asked Arlong, leaning back into his lounge.

Luffy grinned, "Or something. My crew and I were given orders to find out what's going on here at Coco Island and to evacuate the surviving villagers from Goza. You wouldn't happen to know anything would you?" He asked tilting back his hat.

Arlong grinned viciously, leaning forward to rest his chin in his hand. "Can't say I do."

"Not even a hint of a whisper?"

When Arlong simply smirked, Luffy sighed heavily. "What a waste of time. I'm sorry I troubled you. Must be nice to get out of the Grandline for a while; I heard the currents around Fishman Island can be a real bother this time of year." He said casually.

Arlong raised an eyebrow before laughing. "Har har har! I like you Human! You've got guts! How about I give you something to make this trip worth your while? All you've got to do is keep your mouth shut about us here Fishmen."

Luffy rubbed his cheek, "Well... that I can do. But I'll have to evacuate the people of Goza village; otherwise my superiors might get suspicious. What do you think Kiyoshi; we'll need a cover story if the villagers speak out."

"Hmm... Well, we do have an empty canister on board; we can say one of Vegapunks earlier gas experiments had washed ashore. A stimulus based hallucinogen maybe?"

Zoro gaped at the two, "Have you lost your minds! You're accepting money from this darn half-fish!"

"Watch it Human! I'll let it slide once, but don't ever call me a half-fish again! We Fishman are evolved humans who have developed the ability to breath in seawater. Our fish-like powers make us far superior to you!" boasted Arlong.

Kiyoshi swatted Zoro on the back of the head. "Don't mouth off! Know your place; we pay for your sword not your opinions!" he growled. Zoro gaped at the lieutenant, unable to believe what had just come out of his mouth.

"We Fishman are the lords of all creation! Fighting a Fishman... is fighting the power of nature itself!"

Just as Zoro was about to spit out a scathing remark, Nami marched out of the building, taking her place beside Arlong, the tattoo labelling her as one of the Fishman's officers in full view.

"I'm sick of that theory of yours, Arlong..."

"Nami..?!"

Arlong grinned and bowed his head playfully, "Don't be offended Nami! You're different! You're my talented and esteemed surveyor; the pride of my crew! Your maps are the best!"

Nami scoffed, "My brain's just different from yours; It works. What do you expect?"

Zoro gaped at her, trying to piece together the puzzle in his head; Luffy had treated Nami like an old-time friend aboard the _Freedom Fighter_, now he acted like he didn't even know her!

"Zoro! Are you listening to me!" barked Luffy.

Zoro raised his head to find that Luffy and Kiyoshi as well as Nami and Arlong were staring at him. 'This had got to be some sort of scheme, just play along...'

"Sir?" he asked.

"I told you to get back to the ship; Hachi will be giving you a lift back. You're no use here if you're going to mouth off at our hosts' then doze off! What am I even paying you for?" he complained, a dark scowl on his face.

Zoro bristled; even if this was some sort of act, he didn't like being given commands like that.

"Yes sir." He bit off before turning his back on the four.

"Sorry about that. Unfortunately he's a necessity; otherwise I'd have him lashed for his sass." Luffy lamented as Zoro walked away.

"Now, you were talking about compensation...?"

* * *

Zoro paced up and down the length of the _Freedom Fighter_, waiting for either Luffy or Kiyoshi to step back onto the deck; The sun had already set about an hour ago and he had yet to see hide-nor-hair of the two.

"Sit down and quick you're pacing! You're making me dizzy!" barked Buggy from where he was leaning up against the mast.

Before Zoro could reply, Luffy's head popped over the rails.

"Oi, pacing is my thing! Find your own thing." He grinned.

Zoro frowned, "You've got some explaining to do, now get up here before I massacre that coat of yours." He growled.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Thanks for going along with that by the way, I may have been a little harsh but it was necessary."

"Necessary?! Making me look like an incompetent fool was necessary?" Zoro barked.

Luffy sighed and took off his straw hat, "I needed to get into Arlong's good books... well as much as a human can get into them. His trust is an important part of this operation; I had to stand back and watch him assault one of the villagers in Coco village. I've spent the last two hours venting further inland."

"Trust me when I say that as soon as I find out who else is behind this; I'll lock them both up for good, Fishman or not."

* * *

Thank you everyone!

It's not much, but it's what I've got.

I'd like to give a big THANK YOU to _Pokabu_ who has been a HUGE help in getting this fic. back up and running.  
I was in the middle of a horrible case of writers block and _Pokabu_ was kind enough to help be out.

THANK YOU!

Don't forget to review!  
Until next time! I'll try to have another chapter up soon... no guarantees.


End file.
